sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Gulley
Name: Jonathan Gulley Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 11th School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Playing the guitar, skateboarding and horror movies Appearance: '''Jonathan is a very short, skinny teenager who is 5'1" and weights 124Ibs. Jonathan is Caucasian and he has a habit of wearing one diamond earring on his left ear. His hair is light blond that is cut short and he spikes it up messily with some hair gel. His eyes are light blue and the shape of his face is slightly rounded. His lips are a bit pouty and he makes sure that he has a neat shaved appearance. He is seen as more cute-looking than handsome. He has a curved scar on his right cheek that is just under his eye and it is 4 inches long due to an incident when he was younger. Jonathan has always loved to wear clothes that make him look like a punk skater and he would normally be seen wearing either a black or a red t-shirt that has either skulls or blood designs on them. He likes to wear t-shirts that have band names like A Day To Remember, Jimmy Eats World, Paramore among others. He normally loves to wear black trainers and he wears very loose dark jeans. He wears a gold Celtic necklace around his neck that was a gift from his mother for his seventeenth birthday. '''Biography: Jonathan was an only child that was born on February 14 to Harold and Mary-Jane Gulley in Kingman, Arizona. His parents had married at a young age and they planned to have a child together. They were both happy when their son came into their lives and they raised him in a loving home. Harold was working as a bus driver and Mary-Jane had a job as a hairdresser. When they were too busy with work, they would either have their babysitter, Lisa, take care of Jonathan or Mary-Jane would take him to work with her as her friends loved to spend some of their time looking after her son. As Jonathan's parents were busy with work and conflicting schedules, it wasn't uncommon that they had to hire a babysitter. They eventually chose Lisa Marsh, a close family friend of the Gulleys. Jonathan had spent a large portion of his childhood under Lisa's care, so it was no surprise that they came to see each other as family. Through her, he got tutoring for his school work, as well as the motivation to play guitar. She would continue to babysit Jonathan until her untimely death in 2010. Jonathan was quite a troublesome child in elementary school for a whole year at the young age of seven. He would like to distract his classmates from learning and he wouldn't do his schoolwork. He would rather talk to other classmates or he would like to do doodles or scribbles on his papers. He was very unmotivated by his lessons in school and he would continue to disturb everyone during them. He was even more unmotivated when he didn't know something, and instead of asking for help, he chose to ignore it. His teachers and his parents were very concerned with Jonathan's insensitive behavior towards other students. His parents would ground him or make him do chores such as tidying his room, making him wash the dishes or cleaning around the house. Jonathan didn't like doing these chores so he then managed to behave more in school. He eventually got help to improve his grades when Lisa tutored him. At the age of eight, Jonathan had a huge love for music, especially the country genre which he liked to listen to whenever he was doing schoolwork at home because it would always keep him in a cheerful, happy mood. He really liked the guitar as he thought it was the heart of the music that would make people smile and be happy during bad times in their lives. His parents brought him a acoustic guitar which he struggled to play at first. His parents would pay for him to get guitar lessons to help him practice to get better at playing it. Harold would sometimes help Jonathan practice at home whenever he would ask for his father to teach him to get good at playing his guitar. Jonathan was first inspired by a song called 'There's Your Trouble' by a band called Dixie Chicks and he fell in love with their music. Their songs were his favorites to play and he continues to play them privately in his room to this day. He also plays other songs that are by Toby Keith, Patty Loveless, Faith Hill and many other artists. Jonathan started to get along with some other classmates when he discussed his love for country music and he bonded with them over this. He became great friends with them and he would love to hang out with them all the time at school and outside of school. Jonathan was first introduced to skateboarding at the age of ten by one of his friends when they went to the skate park to watch the older kids skateboarding. Jonathan thought that it was cool and fun to do. He begged his parents to buy him a skateboard and his parents made sure that he had a helmet and pads on. They told him to be careful not to get himself hurt. Lisa was told to keep an eye on him by his mother and she took him to the skate park to meet up with his friends. Jonathan was very energetic and reckless when he and his friends went to have fun together at the skate park. Jonathan still continues to love skateboarding to this day as it makes him feel free and he enjoys doing this with his friends. He is a freestyle skater and he prefers to use a board that is a birdhouse board that has a skeleton bird design on it. Jonathan's favorite trick to do is a kickflip as he loves to show off in front of his friends and other skaters. He would like to do a lot of tricks that would be hard for him to do and he continues to practice to succeed in doing them perfectly. Some of his favorite skaters are Russ Howell, Rodney Mullen and Darryl Grogan as he enjoyed seeing what tricks that they did and he wants to be just like them. At the age of twelve, Jonathan, his babysitter, Lisa, and her ex-boyfriend, Derrick, got into an accident that still haunts Jonathan to this day. Jonathan and Lisa had been late coming back from the skate park and Lisa got Jonathan a late meal before heading back home with him. While Lisa was driving, Derrick called her to come and pick him up so that they could talk about their relationship. Jonathan was uncomfortable with how Lisa agreed to go and get Derrick, as Jonathan thought that Derrick had been a jerk to Lisa for always yelling at her before she finally broke up with him. After Lisa picked up Derrick to talk to him, Jonathan noticed that Derrick was getting an aggressive tone when Lisa refused to be in a relationship with him again and he wanted to get out of the car with Lisa. Jonathan was startled when Derrick grabbed the steering wheel in a rage, they crashed into another car and Jonathan lost consciousness. When Jonathan woke up in the hospital a day later, he had a broken leg and a scar on his face that came from a piece of glass from one of Lisa's car windows. He was heartbroken when he heard that Lisa had died during the car accident. He was noticeably quieter than usual. He has always thought of Lisa as a second mum and he couldn't deal with the loss of her. His parents tried everything that they could think of to get Jonathan out of his depressed state. The only thing that helped was Harold playing Jonathan's guitar to him. Jonathan remembered that he made a promise to Lisa that he would play the guitar to make people happy after he made her smile while playing it himself. He is still hurting over losing her to this day. He goes to her grave once a week to give her flowers and he will talk to her about what is happening with his life so far. In middle school, Jonathan had started to make sure that he focused more on his schoolwork to impress his teachers and his parents. Jonathan noticed that he would get picked on by other students because of his small height and the scar that's on his face which was a reminder of what he had lost in the past. People had also played jokes on Jonathan, preying on his gullibility. If they weren't making fun of his appearance, they were making fun of how easy it was to trick him. After a while, Jonathan was really bothered by this so he told one of his teachers about it. His teacher told Jonathan's parents about the students picking on him and his family decided to have a word with Jonathan about it. His family helped console Jonathan, and told him to ignore them. Jonathan decided to follow his parents' words in school and the bullying slowly started to die down over the year. He was still getting picked on by a few students as they could see that he was an easy target but his friends would help make them back off from Jonathan. At the age of fifteen, Jonathan enjoyed watching horror movies with his friends that were 80s slasher movies. He enjoyed how cheesy they were and he loved to get a great laugh out of them with his friends. He was first introduced to the movie Halloween by one of his friends and he instantly fell in love with it as it became his first favorite horror movie. He really enjoys movies such as A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday The 13th, Halloween and many other slasher movies. Some of his favorite directors are Wes Craven, John Carpenter and Sean S. Cunningham. Some of his favorite actors are Jamie Lee Curtis, Nancy Loomis, Donald Pleasence and many others. He did this at the weekend with his friends and they continue to do this now. Jonathan's parents don't have a problem with Jonathan doing this to spend time with his friends. Although they would make sure to watch the movies that were 18+ movies before Jonathan would as they thought that they might be too graphic for him. Jonathan is still a big horror fan at heart. Jonathan realized that he was gay when he found himself getting attached to his own gender and he didn't have any romantic feelings towards girls. He wasn't sure how to deal with it at first because he didn't know how others would react to his sexuality. He was afraid that people wouldn't accept him for who he was. He kept it a secret for a while until he felt confident to open up about it. Jonathan is currently hoping to settle down into a relationship soon and he wants it to be a relationship that will work out. He was in love with one of his friends, Michael Crowe, for a while now. However he has finally told him how he felt, and to his surprise, he found out the feeling was mutual. Jonathan is also a lover of parties that he had with his friends. He loved to flirt with many boys at these parties. Jonathan always laughed it off when he was rejected by these older guys, but he used to be secretly insecure about himself being gay. Before he was able to open up to his parents and other people about his sexuality as he felt uncomfortable about it. He was also afraid of being bullied more than often because of it. One of Jonathan's friends' older brother would always take him and his friends to a party that would happen every Saturday at the brother's house. Jonathan would only have a small glass of alcohol as he didn't want his parents to see him hungover on a Sunday morning. He had kept this hidden from his parents for a year until he noticed that it was interfering with his schoolwork. He told his parents about him sneaking out at night and they were both mad at him and they grounded him for a month. At Cochise High school, Jonathan is a struggling student who really dislikes studying. His parents' advice conflicts, and as a result he tends to do worse than when he did when Lisa tutored him. His mother really wants him to try to focus more on his studies and his father tells him to take it easy and just do the best that he can. He has been struggling because he already knows what he wants to do with his life and he is losing motivation in classes that he isn't interested in. His grades are of Cs and Ds and he feels like that is good enough. His favorite subjects are music and P.E. His less favorite subjects are English and art. He is getting help from a tutor as his mother forced him to get better and he is slowly on the path to trying to improve in his subjects. His mother is very worried about her son's future and his father told him to get a part-time job. Jonathan doesn't really like the idea of a job but he doesn't want to disappoint his parents more. He managed to get a part-time job at the Diamondback Ice Cream Parlor. He thought that it would be easy for him to work there. Although he doesn't like working there much, he is just glad that his parents are pleased with him working somewhere. Jonathan is not planning to go to college and he is trying to save up money to travel around the world to play his guitar to many different people around the world as he wanted to live up to the promise that he made to Lisa when he was younger. Jonathan is a very friendly person at heart and he loves to have fun with his friends. He will listen to any problems that they have and he will do anything to help them out. He can still be very sensitive to being teased by others and will get quiet and moody as a result. He has a very good relationship with his parents. However, he does get into arguments with his mother about his bad grades and he knows that she is just worried about his future. He has a closer relationship with his father and he knows that his father is proud of him trying to get better at things. He is very loyal to his friends and he is glad that they are there for him as well. Advantages: Jonathan can make allies as he can be a very trustworthy and a friendly person, he is loyal to his friends, he is always willing to help others out and he can be a great listener to follow other people's plans. Disadvantages: Jonathan isn't a very smart person so there is a chance that he could be easily manipulated, he can be too sensitive to other people's words and if he is in a moody state it can rub off on other people in a bad way. Designated Number: Male student no. 040 --- Designated Weapon: Audio recorder (20 minutes of blank tape included) Conclusion: Please please PLEASE make full use of that recorder, B040. Nothing's as creepy as an apocalyptic log, you know? Nearly shit myself the first time I found that record in Minecraft... - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by ToxieTheToxicAvenger. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Primrosette, ToxieTheToxicAvenger '''Kills: 'Amanda Tan, Alessio Rigano (with Coleen Reagan) 'Killed By: 'Min-jae Parker 'Collected Weapons: '''Audio recorder (20 minutes of blank tape included) (assigned weapon, to Brendan Harte), Nixon mask (from Caleb Diamond, abandoned), toilet seat (taken from the Hunting Cabin, abandoned), Colt Single Army Action (from William McKinley, to Brendan Harte), Machete (from William McKinley, to Nate Turner), FN Model 1949 (from Amanda Tan), AK-47 (from Coleen Reagan, lost) '''Allies: 'Barry Banks, Brendan Harte, Alba Reyes, Michael Crowe 'Enemies: 'Alessio Rigano, Alex Tarquin, Dorothy Shelley, Brendan Harte, Amanda Tan, Min-jae Parker 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jonathan was sealed by the terrorists in one of the cells of the solitary confinement area, after making a racket he was freed by Barry Banks. The commotion had also drawn Tina Luz, Scarlett McAfee, and Aiden Slattery. Aiden proposed the island was a hoax, Jon rebutted and made the case that they should form a group. Barry agreed but nobody else did. They tried to get Aiden and Scarlett to stay but they left to pursue their own plans. That left Barry and Jon to plan, and they agreed that they needed to find more allies so they decided to find the bell tower and use it to bring allies. Tina slipped away when they weren't looking. The bell had already been rung by Jeremy Frasier when they arrived, and he along with Clarice Halwood, Conrad Harrod, and Nancy Kyle granted Barry and Jon entry and they discussed what they'd seen so far. Nancy then had a panic attack, injuring Clarice's shoulder with her hatchet as she fled the tower. Clarice and Conrad gave chase and Jeremy slipped out, leaving Jon stunned. He recovered his composure and the duo decided to ring the bell again. Jon also made a brief tape recording, inspired to document the moment, with Barry chipping in. At this point they were found by Alvaro Vacanti, and Barry went over to be friendly and help. Alvaro lashed out in fear and paranoia, sending Barry flying over the inner railing of the tower to his death. A shocked Jon first tried to confront Alvaro but he ran off. That left Jon to consider his fallen friend, he removed his shirt to cover Barry's face and afford it dignity, and left, determined to make sure Barry hadn't died in vain. This led him to the northwestern cliffs, where Brendan Harte had been lingering. They talked and Jon quickly relayed what had happened to him, Brendan offered him sympathy, offered to protect him while Jon slept. Jon did sleep, uneasily, and awoke in time for the Day 2 announcements, which further incensed Jon and made him all the more determined to somehow kick his plans to save everyone into action. At that point Darius Van Dyke found them, and Jon ran over. Darius was disrespectful and accusatory, and Jon found him increasingly difficult to stomach. In the end however, Darius offered a concrete possibility of escape and Jon elected to follow him to the radio tower, while Brendan went elsewhere to gather friends. The next day Jon continued to work on the escape plan with Darius, which had vaguely evolved to a possibly self-sacrifice requiring plan to disable the collars. Darius' rhetoric continued to disgust Jon, especially as Darius implied killing was a possibility, but Jon was prepared to continue to work together for their common goal. However a Danger Zone was declared and Jon immediately fled, losing Darius in the process. He found the B dorms, where he continued to try and work out a plan, and vaguely hoped to find Brendan so there would be answers for the kill Brendan had found the previous day after leaving Jon and Darius. Brendan did indeed find him, and Jon was almost ready to outright attack Brendan until he remembered that Brendan had protected and helped him the night Barry had died. He cooled off, but still demanded an answer. Alba Reyes then appeared, with a gun. Jon instinctively interposed himself between Alba and Brendan, trying to make sure she wasn't a threat. This bought Brendan the time he needed to explain himself, and he revealed that he'd killed Jeremiah Larkin because he'd found Jerry and Michael Crowe trying to kill a blue haired girl. Jon was horrified to hear that his boyfriend, Michael, had tried to kill, and he was convinced of Brendan's innocence and decided their best option was to work as a team. They all agreed, and Alba and Brendan left for some time to wrap up personal loose ends, Jon explored the dorms. He found the dead body of Danny Brooks and decided to stay outside, to wait for Alba and Brendan. They arrived and Brendan attempted to entrust Jon with his BKA weapon, which Jon declined. Candice Banks followed on their heels, and was quickly welcomed into the group. Jon realized at this point that the 'blue haired girl' Brendan saved might have been Nancy Kyle, but he decided the intention was more important and that Brendan could still be trusted. He led them to Danny's body, warning them it wasn't a pretty sight. Indeed Brendan panicked when he saw and fled, and Alba followed after. Jon was hurt by the sudden fracturing of the group, but knew there was nothing to be done. Candice at least stayed, and helped hide away Danny's corpse. The two stayed until the dawn of Day 4, when it became clear Alba and Brendan wouldn't be returning and Jon was forced to move on. At some point Jon lost Candice and traveled to the asylum alone, after having drifted away from the other side of the island witnessing a girl he didn't know was Nancy killing Leslie Price. While he wandered looking for a place to rest he stumbled on the corpse of Darius in the doctor's offices. Guilt overwhelmed him, he'd failed to do anything in time to save Darius. He ran to the corpse and knelt by it, reflecting on all the people he'd let down, Barry, Darius. Announcements furthered his upset state, Brendan had killed again. Jon covered Darius in his own jacket before departing. On the way out he saw the scene of Junko Kurosawa beating up Jeremy Frasier, but he made no effort to intervene. He hid away in the pub, at a loss for how to proceed. His reverie was broken by the arrival of his boyfriend, Michael Crowe, who was severely injured. Jon ran to him and embraced him, but as they spoke about what had happened Michael had apparently taken what he'd been through and the people he'd hurt very personally and was starting to sob. Jon didn't know how to respond, but to keep holding on. Their reunion was shattered promptly, by the arrival of a murderous Alessio Rigano who had a violent history shared with Michael on island. Jon was almost ambushed, he was only saved by the quick action of Michael that left Michael with another wound in his side. Jon used a chucked bottle to drive Al back, but Michael insisted on continuing to fight to Jon's horror. Michael and Al were able to roughly work out an accord, and Al let them go. Jon immediately berated Michael for risking his own life, and quickly got him out of there, using his own body to support the debilitated Michael to freedom. They rested on the slope for Jon to patch Michael's wounds as best he could, and began to catch up in earnest. Michael's reflections got to Jon, Michael had been turned off the path of justice and revenge by the futility of the quests both boys had attempted, and he suggested they spend their island time differently, with each other instead of as vigilantes. Jon quietly agreed. They sat at the docks, sharing stories and a moment of peace and happiness, and Jon even neatly segueing them into a kiss. Their bliss was broken, however, by the arrival of the man Michael had been drawn into a hero-villain rivalry with, Alex Tarquin. Michael immediate began to panic, demanding Alex leave them be, but Alex did not accept the terms and offered Michael a weapon for their final duel. Jon helplessly watched as Michael once more got riled up, when Michael accepted the duel and negotiated Jon's freedom from the duel Jon begged him not to do it. Michael reassured Jon, and Jon reluctantly fled, intending to wait for Michael's triumph. He even heard the body collapse while running, but unbeknownst to him until Day 6 announcements, it was Michael's. His rest the night of Day 5 taunted him with a dream of Michael's triumph, but he woke to the cold truth. He blamed Alex, but even blamed Brendan Harte, for having been the one to kill Jeremiah Larkin. He embarked on a new quest, but one of a different nature than his previous optimistic ideal. His quest first led him to the hunting cabin, where he took a mask from the murder scene of Caleb Diamond and broke a toilet for it's seat, to serve as a bludgeon. He found his mark in the asylum, Alex Tarquin had cornered William McKinley in the storage closet and won, and had left the injured man to also attend to killing Amanda Tan. Jon unhesitatingly rushed in and struck Alex with the seat. Alex fought back and scored hits, and Jon realized Alex's superior skill would be dangerous, but Jon fought with ferocity and landed several brutal blows that allowed Jon temporary superior position until Alex rallied and fought back by catching the seat mid-blow. Alex tore the seat away and charged, putting Jon on the ground against a wall. Alex bashed Jon's head into the wall over and over, and Jon struggled but futilely, and expected to die. But William intervened at the last second, and instead was the one to kill Alex with a stab, even giving Jon the room to strike back at Alex himself for one last moment of vengeful torture. Alex died as he lived, talking incessantly, but Jon had little energy to respond and he stayed put, collapsed into a heap on the floor. He hallucinated Michael's being there, but the hallucination became something more, and at some point Jon was ready to die entirely, to succumb to his injuries and let his specter of Michael guide him away from life. He was awoken by Amanda, however, and he was shocked and questioned why she wouldn't allow him to die. Amanda retorted sarcastically, snapping him to his senses. He apologized, but denied her further aid and said he'd go his own way, looting and disrespecting the corpses of Will and Alex one last time before he left. He re-masked himself then traveled to the asylum cafeteria that evening, rushing in when he heard a girl, Dorothy Shelley, screaming. His attempt to help only led her to knee him away, in the darkness of the cafeteria a melee only lit by flashlights broke out. Dorothy beat up Jon by swinging around the severed head she'd taken from a prior kill. She retreated when the fight turned against her, when she lost her main weapon to Alessio Rigano. Al confronted Jon, Jon backed off, suddenly not entirely eager to die. Al insinuating Jon was the aggressor only further drew Jon's fury, he stood his ground but his parry knocked the machete away, so Jon resorted to a tackle. The tackle floored Al, then Jon retrieved the machete and slammed it into the defensive posture of Al's sword. As Al was losing he pulled a gun on Jon, Jon did likewise. Al then tried to talk his way out of it but Jon wouldn't hear it, he fired first. Then he quickly retreated, most disturbed that he'd felt nothing emotionally when he'd done it. After leaving the asylum, Jonathan headed to the shoreline, where he found Brendan and Dorothy along with Maxim Kehlenbrink, and Candice Banks. Paranoid, wondering whether Brendan had been conspiring with other killers, and consumed by anger, Jonathan opened fire on them. Brendan caught sight of him and gave chase, and they ended up at the docks, though Jonathan fell behind. He was able to catch Brendan off-guard, along with Amanda Tan and now Alessio again, but Amanda shot back, glancing a shot off of Jon's head and costing him his eye. He temporarily lost consciousness, catching sight of Michael's body. As soon as he came too, he inched closer to where Amanda was now attempting to help Brendan, whom she thought injured, and Jonathan shot her in the back repeatedly before confronting Brendan. Brendan didn't understand why Jon had singled him out as a target, much to Jon's bemusement and increasing disgust as Brendan finally connected the apparent dots and named Michael. Jon was preparing himself to fire and Brendan made no attempt to stop him. Jon eventually spilled out the full details of Brendan's original sin, that he'd saved Nancy Kyle back when he'd attacked Jeremiah Larkin and Michael. That news shocked Brendan to his core, and he began to devolve into hysterics, laughing and sobbing. The sight brought some sobering reality to Jon's understanding, that he'd also made a mistake like Brendan and hurt and killed people who had no right to be hurt, in Jon's case, Amanda. He also quietly began to cry as he explained his new revelations, and decided to spare Brendan out of a twisted sense of vindictive pity, hoping they'd never meet again. He in theory was finally prepared to give up the path of killer like Michael had recommended days before, but he continued to carry his weapons and mask. In his dreams he walked the solitary confinement cell area alone the morning of Day 8, and the quiet became a series of horrific hallucinations of his dead and dying classmates, all vivid despite his sleep. When he woke to announcements he was unsure what to do going forward. He was scared from the area by another hallucination, when he asked the corpse of Conrad Harrod for advice it seemed to gaze back at him. Jon returned to the docks, where he found Brendan once more, along with Alba Reyes, and he was livid to hear them discussing ordinary topics like their romantic engagements, as it once more made Brendan appear careless or even heartless considering what horrific things they'd done. Jon confronted them in a fury. Brendan tried to explain himself with Alba's help but Jon refused to believe initially, angrily ranting. Brendan was trying to argue from the perspective of knowing his wrongs, of atonement, and was accusing Jon of failing to take a similar morally just path. Jon couldn't understand how Brendan could dare to assume such a position given his sins, though the point about Jon also failing to try for redemption rung true. Brendan was then trying to apologize, which rung as bitterly hollow and reminiscent of how Brendan had always been to Jon. Jon had a simple ultimatum after further ranting, Brendan would shoot Jon and end it. Brendan refused, and instead pleaded with Jon to trust them before simply hugging him. Jon quietly and numbly agreed, the urgency of his emotions suddenly robbed from him. Alba and Brendan moved on, Jon would meet them after placing sheets over Amanda and Michael's bodies like he'd intended. He found Jeremiah Larkin's spear by Michael's side, and this made him realize Brendan's side of the story had been the right one all along. He almost didn't know how to react, but he eventually decided on repentance, assuring Michael's fallen body that he'd help Brendan and Alba have a better conclusion than the story of Michael and Jonathan had had. The trio stayed in the regular wards for the evening, and experienced a poignant dream where a Darius that represented his more violent and self-destructive tendencies was soothed away by Michael, a specter assuring Jon that he could see things through. Jon woke to Brendan and Alba entering his room and they started to make plans for making things right. All Jon and Alba had time to do was listen to Brendan, then disaster struck. Min-jae Parker attacked Brendan, scoring an opportunistic strike with a crossbow bolt through the stomach. Alba yelled for Jon to grab Brendan while she fought Jae off, Jon pulled Brendan into a nearby room and realized the wounds were too severe already, but he begged for Brendan to hold on and stay with them, even as Brendan himself solemnly admitted defeat while he bled to death. Alba returned to them, having chased Jae away, and all the three of them had time for were final words. Alba spoke tender, intimate words to Brendan, sobbing, Jon sobbed as well as he wondered how he could have stopped this, and pinned his hopes on Brendan's dying at least freeing him from his suffering. Brendan passed, and Jon found his mask once more, wondering what was left for him to do. He told Alba Jae had to be stopped, Alba agreed, and Jon followed by saying it had to be him alone, that Alba couldn't follow the same dark path Jon was now set on. He stalked Jae to a solitary confinement cell, his mask back on and his anonymity allowing him to present himself as an ominous, disturbing figure. He barred the door of the cell, trapping Jae inside, but wasn't satisfied with that. He kept the door locked and retrieved the corpse of Conrad Harrod, propping it up against the cell door, unbarring it so that when Jae finally burst out the corpse would fall on him. Jon watched hidden as that indeed happened, intending to continue stalking Jae and torturing him mentally with such disturbing attacks. He lost Jae, but found the cove by the eve of Day 9, where he found a waking Alessio Rigano by a burning driftwood fire. He confronted Al, half expecting to die for it, but Al proved more interested in conversation. They spoke, and Al began to clarify with Jon's prompting what had driven him this whole time, the need to go home at all costs despite the moral dubiousness of his justifications. Jon took off the mask, wanting a proper heart-to-heart with Al despite it being likely he'd end Al's life at the end of it. Jon then retorted, citing his own experiences and desire for eventual death as proof that Al's way wasn't the only way. Al mentioned that it was too late for him, but referred to the final few people on the island he believed were still seeking another solution. Jon didn't think that was good enough, he wanted a real answer about why Al had considered killing worth it, but Al remained evasive, until Jon realized it was over and was prepared to attack. However someone suddenly interceded, Coleen Reagan, who traded a few spiteful barbs with Al and then the two came to blows before Jon could intervene, he was deafened and forced to hit the ground when Coleen's gunfire went wild. Jon scrambled for the weapons that had scattered and when he came to Coleen was crumpled by the fire and Al had the gun. Jon charged in and knocked the barrel away before Al could fire. Coleen came in from behind with a second wind, stabbing Al from behind. Al was too pained to keep fighting, and Jon finished it, trapping Al in bear hug with the machete to the abdomen and dropping him into the sand. He ran to Coleen and helped her up, the two abandoned Al to die. Coleen wanted to head to the chapel to die, so Jon escorted her, conversing with her while she remained lucid, until she collapsed on a pew, never to wake again. Jon reflected on the strength she'd shown in standing up to Al, and decided that he could show the same, defeat Min-jae, and somehow help Alba win. He would no longer be that masked man, but merely himself, and he'd avenge Brendan somehow. He traveled to the cove and collected Alessio's body. He mutilated it and brought it to the area overlooked by the bell tower, intending it to be a trap for Min-jae, he traveled to the top, finding more dead friends in Barry- once more- and Aiden Slattery. Min-jae arrived and Jon was prepared, but he missed his opening shots and Min-jae was able to get to cover underneath the outcropping covering the door. Min-jae was able to get a shot through the hail of Jon's fire, that tolled the bell, right in Jon's ear. Jon was deafened, in furious pain, and Min-jae was able to take advantage to get to the stairs. Jon waited for him, and the two were fighting hand-to-hand the moment Min-jae got up the stairs proper. Rifle butt met machete repeatedly, then Jonathan was able to catch Min-jae in his weak leg and send him sprawling. Jon had Min-jae vulnerable and declared Brendan would be avenged, that name bought Min-jae the time and fury he needed to fight back, bullrushing Jonathan off the railing. Jon quickly recovered. He knew he was dying, mangled now beyond the possibility of recovery, but his willpower kept him going even as he was bemused by how nobody had the ability to actually end him. He repaired his arm broken by the fall brutally, with blunt force of the shoulder against a wall. Just in time, as Min-jae had tracked him down. Jon was able to get the surprise factor, ducking around from room to room of the water treatment area and leaving Min-jae constantly a step behind, Jon was also able to slash Min-jae's knee from the back. He taunted Min-jae, calling out. Min-jae tried to shout back, to demoralize by calling Michael a coward, but Jon would hear none of it, turning that accusation on Min-jae himself and promising he'd pay back the pain Min-jae had caused in equal. They faced down as Jon stepped out of the shadows. No more words, Jon charged, but Min-jae sacrificed his hand to take the machete chop and stabbed back with his own knife, allowing him to steal the blade and drive it into Jon's abdomen. Jon fell back, bleeding from his now definitively lethal wounds, but he still refused to die, he charged Min-jae down and slashed with his fingers, tearing chunks. Min-jae ended it with a desperate crack of his rifle butt into Jon's head, sending Jon sprawling into a pool of water. Try as Jonathan did he couldn't force himself up this time, not to kill Min-jae, not to find and warn Alba, his only company were specters of the dead as they welcomed him. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''He was wrong, so were you. Unfortunately you died far later than you should have. Miracles of the human body going to waste. ''- Trent Camden '''Memorable Quotes: ''"My name is Jonathan Gulley... My.. no, errr.. I.. We. I am Jonathan Gulley, and my classmates were thrown into the SOTF program. I will make it out..." (...)'' "No, we will make it out, all of us. We won't lose like the others." (...) Barry Banks: "He's right, you know." -- ''The message Jon and Barry recorded while atop the bell tower. ''"You know... our parents are probably watching us right now... Wanna. Wanna piss them off?" -- Right before Jon and Michael kissed on the docks. "Fine... Go home." -- When Al points out all he wants to do is go home, Jon sends him 'home' with a gunshot. "Amanda died in your place, and that was my mistake. I have to live with that, and because of that you get to." -- Jon's reasoning for sparing Brendan the bullet. "Shoot me. Do something right. Do it for me. Do it for Amanda... (...) Your choice. I won't beg you... (...) You won't make me beg." -- Jon after telling Brendan and Alba neither male in the conversation is redeemable and that he's haunted by the dead. "I want to pretend I'm some insane psycho killer on the hunt for people who wronged me or something, but I'm not. I'm just... me." -- Taking off the Nixon mask while confronting Al. "You lost everyone because you're worthless, so you took it out on others. Your friends all died because you failed, so you wanted others to feel the same way? That's why Brendan had to die right?" -- Calling out Min-jae. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jonathan, in chronological order. Memories: *Don't Eat the Yellow Snow *One Of Those Days *What A Lovely Annoyance V6 Pregame: *Gunfight U *The Rising Tide *Valentine's Day Blues *Can't Get A Break Sadie Hawkins' Dance: *I Know What My Fortune Is V6: *Imprimatura *人生の曲 *Just People In A Messed Up Place *Return of the Manatee *This time I might just disappear *Idiot Launch *Let it Die *Nightcall *Real Human Being *A Plague on Both Your Houses *Either Thou or I, or Both, Must Go With Him *Say You're One of Them *70's Horror Movies III: Swooooooooord Caaaaaaaaaane *Let it Happen *We Are Monsters *We Wish To Inform You That Tomorrow We Will Be Killed with Our Classmates *The Shape *The Ones You Trust *This Is The End Of His Story *give me shadow, put on my crown. *Waiting for the End *Summertree *Getting Ahead of Yourself *No Rest for the Obsessed *Talons Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jonathan Gulley. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students